


Poison

by Shiruke_Lightheart



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Fainting, faba's an asshole that is too good for this world, nihilego poison, slight Faba x Wicke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruke_Lightheart/pseuds/Shiruke_Lightheart
Summary: When the Nihilego poison is activated, several people are affected. But why is Faba one of them?





	Poison

Lusamine and Guzma had gone off to the dimension behind the opened ultra wormhole, leaving Faba, Wicke and the rest of the Aether foundation behind confused about what was happening. Faba had known about the ultra wormholes and the ultra beasts since he had been one of the leading scientists in the research for them, but he had never anticipated for something like this to happen...

"Faba, did you know about this?" Wicke asked him, but he looked equally confused about all of this, if not even more then her. "I knew about the ultra wormholes and the ultra beasts; but I had never expected Lusamine to use all of my research for something like this..." he confessed. "Could you call Burnet over, she has a lot of information on the ultra holes, perhaps even more than me; she would deem to be very helpful in the matter if we wanna get President Lusamine and Guzma back," Faba told Wicke as he started walking away "I'll be in my lab now, I'm positive I have information that could be helpful with this matter there."

Wicke did as told and contacted professor Burnet as soon as possible, who told her she'd try her best to come over when she could since there was a lot going on in all of Alola with ultra holes opening all over. When Wicke went to report this to Faba, she noticed something was going on. When she entered his lab, she found him hunched over his desk, panting as he was looking through some papers on it, his skin even paler than normally. "Faba, are you feeling all right? You're looking a little pale."

"It's Branch Chief Faba," he told her as he looked up "I'm fine, I just have been feeling a little bit queasy ever since President Lusamine entered that ultra hole and this whole ordeal started; it's probably just the stress, I'll be fine again in no time."

Wicke was in doubt; Faba totally didn't look fine. But then again, he would know the best how much his body could handle, right? "How about we go get some coffee to get your head off of it for now? Burnet can be here any moment and then the two of you will be able to look through it together, you're sure to get more done that way."

"I guess you're right. Besides, a bit of coffee has never hurt anyone before, I could definitely use some right now."   
As the two of them were walking towards the breakroom, Faba seemed to be feeling just fine again;  _'Maybe it really was just the stress?'_ Wicke thought to herself.

They got to the breakroom and as Wicke made coffee for the two of them, it stayed silent instead of the usual chit chat the two of them would have or just Faba's endless whining about how the grunts would never call him by his title like they should cause he should be respected as the one and only branch chief of the Aether foundation.

Even as they were walking back to Faba's office to wait for professor Burnet to arrive, Faba was still oddly quiet "Faba, you've been unusually quiet ever since Lusamine disappeared into that ultra hole; are you sure you are feeling all right?" Wicke asked the blond man walking next to her as she glanced over. While he looked normal at first glance, if you looked closer you could notice that however he looked like he was very hot since he was sweating, his hands were trembling ever so slightly while holding the coffee, creating small ripples in the surface of the dark liquid.

"I've told you, didn't I? I'm absolutely fine," Faba said, but just as he told her this, his vision turned to black and he lost his footing; falling to the floor unconscious and spilling the coffee over the white floor and his white coat.   
"Faba?" Wicke called out to him in confusion as she saw the man falling down to the floor next to her, thinking he had just tripped; but when she noticed he was unconscious, panic got to her and now she definitely knew that it was more than just the stress that was getting to Faba.

When Faba came to again, he was confused; when had he gone to sleep? Who put him in a bed? Where was he? He had so many questions. The room was in all white, but he was pretty sure he wasn't still at the Aether foundation. He heard the faint bleeping of a heart monitor as he slowly drifted to consciousness again and opened his eyes and when he wanted to move his right arm, he could feel something attached to it.

He opened his eyes fully so he could look around the room and found himself to be in what seemed like a hospital room, the bleeping noise indeed coming from a heart monitor that was apparentely attached to his body and the attachment in his right arm being an infusion.   
Just then, he heard a door open and Wicke walked into the room followed by professor Burnet, both looking very relieved to see him awake and well and Wicke almost crushing him in a hug when she saw he had woken up again. "You had no idea how worried I was when you just all of a sudden collapsed right next to me Faba! You gave me a real scare."

"I collapsed? All I can remember is that we were getting coffee in the break room after president Lusamine had disappeared, after that it's all mostly gone..." Faba told Wicke who then started to fill him in on what had happened after. When she was done Faba was left with even more questions "Do the doctors have any idea what's wrong with me? I had been feeling a little queasy and ill ever since President Lusamine disappeared into that ultra hole, but I just thought it was the stress and it would be over when things got solved..." he told them as he slowly pushed himself up in the bed to sit up straight, just then noticing he wasn't wearing the clothes he was wearing when he had collapsed but a pair of pajamas from his room "How long have I been out for?"

That was when Burnet stepped forwards "I'll fill you in on all those details," she told him and then directed herself towards Wicke "Wicke, could you go check on Lusamine and Guzma and then let the doctor know Faba has woken up?" she asked. Wicke nodded as she started moving towards the door, leaving Faba and Burnet behind in the room.

Faba turned towards the white haired professor, waiting for her to explain everything that was going on here.   
"You were out for three days. During that time, both Lusamine and Guzma have been rescued from the ultra wormhole by Lillie and Moon, both displaying the same symptoms as you had and both unconscious; they are in this hospital as well. After taking blood samples and doing research on the three of you, we found that all three of you had Nihilego poison in your blood. Before he collapsed, Guzma told Lillie and Moon that he had been getting Nihilego poison from Lusamine, who had been giving it to him to get him completely under her control; and the fact that Lusamine had it in her blood was no big surprise since she was taken over by a Nihilego and had supposedly been taking in the poison before. Do you by any chance know how the Nihilego poison got in your blood as well?"

Faba looked down as if he was ashamed of the reason why, but started explaining nonetheless; he knew that hiding those things now wasn't a good idea either way. "it was earlier this year, when President Lusamine first started to intensely research about the ultra beasts and ordered me to focus my research on them as well. She was going crazy after Mohn's death and would do everything to get closer to those ultra beasts she loved so much. It seemed that Mohn had indeed succeeded in opening an ultra hole prior to his disappearance, cause Lusamine somehow had gotten Nihilego poison and was taking little bits of it every day. One day, she called me to her office and offered me two very small vials with a dark blue liquid in it; the Nihilego poison. Wicke and I were supposed to take them so we could join her in her perfect world and from the look in her eyes I knew she wouldn't take no for an answer. I knew it was wrong, I knew we shouldn't do this cause we would end up just like her, changing for the worse; and while my reputation by the employees wasn't as bad as it is now, my behaviour not only directed by the poison but by my own greed as well, I knew that Wicke had a really good relation with the grunts and couldn't let her change like that. So I consumed both vials of the poison and brought them back to Lusamine's office without Wicke ever knowing anything of it..."

"Faba, that's amazing. I would've honestly never expected something like that from you..." Burnet told him.  
"Yeah yeah, you don't have to get all sentimental now. I'm not a total asshole all the time, you know? Besides, Wicke is the only decent person to talk to in the foundation, I can't risk losing that just to please my boss. Now tell me the rest of the story, what's up with that poison that it only just started working now?"

"Well you see, the Nihilego poison is made out of small particles of the creature itself. You could see it a little as stem cells, being able to transform into other things when giving a stimulus. That stimulus here was the activation of the Nihilego mother beast upon fusing with Lusamine. The poison activated as well and both you and Guzma are said to have collapsed at the exact same moment that happened. We gave both of you a blood transfusion, and are now still waiting for Guzma to wake up, he had quite a bit of poison inside of his blood since one of the ultra beasts in the ultra space tried fusing with him for a split second as well."

"And how is President Lusamine doing?" Faba asked

"I have yet to go check on her, but it doesn't seem like the blood transfusions are working on her the same way they did to you guys. She might have some of the mother beast particles still in her causing her to be a little fused with the ultra beast still which makes that we can't really do anything for her at this moment..."

"Oh..." Faba said while looking down, his hands gripping the sheets "Has anything been said about what will become of the foundation? I suppose that if this leaks out our good name would be tainted forever."  
"Yes, I would suppose so..." Burnet agreed "But nothing has been said or leaked out yet. A few ultra beasts have broken loose because of several ultra wormholes opening all across the islands and have caused severe property destruction though, so the police is now looking for the source of these holes opening up in the sky. But our champion took the ultra beasts down with some help of the international police and the ultra balls you created and no casualties were made, so I think you all should be pretty safe still."

"If it would ever come to the blame game, I am fully prepared to take everything on me. Both Lusamine and Wicke don't deserve their names to be filthened because of this."

"Neither do you Faba!" Wicke told him as she stormed into the room suddenly "However much it hurts me to say this, President Lusamine is to blame for all of this. She used both you and me and the entirety of team skull and the Aether foundation to make this happen. Even if just because of the poison, miss Lusamine has been a bad person ever since Mohn died! You are not going to take all of that on you just so we can get away unscathed!" she yelled at the blond man, leaving him taken aback by the intensity of her emotions pouring out with every word she yelled at him.

Burnet started moving towards the door as she said "I'll go check on Guzma and Lusamine now as well and leave you guys to talk everything over right now."

As Burnet left the room, Wicke apologised for her sudden outburst and storming into the room. Faba shook his head but instead of saying something about that, he just asked "How much of my conversation with Burnet did you hear?"  
"Pretty much everything, since Guzma hadn't woken up yet so I couldn't really do much there..."  
"So I take it you heard the thing about the Nihilego poison as well?" Faba asked.  
"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise. It's not your fault for accidentally overhearing something I was telling professor Burnet."  
Wicke looked up, Faba was suddenly acting like his old self again, like before he had taken the poison and changed; had the blood transfusion really worked that well for getting the poison out of his blood and bringing him back to normal again? Wicke could only hope the same would happen for both Guzma and Lusamine.

"I was really happy to hear that you care that much about me though, Faba. I always knew you were a nice person deep down, you just have to show it a little more so other people can start seeing that as well," Wicke told him with a smile. Faba responded with an evenly tender smile saying "It was nothing compared to all the nice things you have done for me so far Wicke. I really appreciate you always staying by my side, even when I changed over the course of the past year... Thank you."


End file.
